A Family Reunion
by aisha12894
Summary: Meet Ace and Luffy's little sister, and come on there future adventure to find One Piece.
1. Chapter 1

Alisha was not your average teenage girl who would concern herself with the lastest styles of fashion, trying to date the hottest boy in her village or dreams of marrying the right one, she felt that all that she be on the backburner after all the life of an adventurer is best when you have nothing to tye you down.

She had other pressing matters on her hand and that was....she was a full-fledge pirate. From birth she was surronded by pirates, the history and the structure of the pirate world and if she wanted to make an impression she was told to know as much information as she could so that she may not be tricked into doing something that would ruin her reputation.

It was not like she had a chose or not when your brothers are pirates, you would grow into the mold that was set for you, its easier if you just accept it as your new way of life.

When she was still a child her older brother had left the comfort of their home to join a pirate crew that had a great deal of influence on Ace as he had came home one day and could not stop talking about a man by the name of Whitebeard.

"He is reknowed for his strength and has sailed the seven and back..." were something of the things he would tell her when he would come home from meeting with the man named Whitebeard.

Next thing she knew he was walking out the door and with a cool way of saying see you later instead of a goodbye sent chills of relief through her as she personally did not want her older brother, her confidante, her protector, and best friend to leave at least not right at the very moment his prescene would be cruical for the rest of her living life.

But not to long before Ace had left their home, their mother gave birth to another young future pirate, who future was already mapped out the instant he let out his first cry to show that he was a normal baby at least not for long even her older brother found soon be cursed by a very rare type of fruit, the Gum Gum Fruit.

Whoever devoured the cursed recieved immense power but there was a major side effect to eating that fruit. When you recieved the power you have to give up something crucial for you to survive at sea when you are questing for Gold Roger's famous hidden treasure known as One Piece and that is your ability to swim.

How her brothers came to posses one of these cursed fruit still baffled Alisha to this day all she knew was that sooner or later her brothers' was going to go up against an intelligent pirate and use their curse against them and either one of them would have died from drowning to death, which was like committing suicide if you ate the Gum Gum Fruit.

She did not know the specific name of Ace adn Luffy's fruit but she knew from the letters that Luffy can now stretch his limbs at incredible lengths and retract them with no type of pain at all that is if it is really sharp and on the other hand there was spitball firehead Ace. _'I am just glad that he has not burn innocent people nor died from drowning.'_

Unlike her brothers, Alisha didn't swallow a curse fruit so she still has her ability to swim.

But she has a very tragic past.

FB Starts

Her sweet sixteen party buzzed through her home as she was the only one still there as her younger brother had already left on becoming the King of the Pirates before she could turn sixteen. Alisha decided instead of having an extravagant sixteen birthday party she rather have a small get together with her and some of her trusted friends.

Alisha best friend Julia, was upstairs with her when they had heard a lot of noise coming from downstairs so they decided to check out what was the ruckus about. Before they could cross the bathroom threshold, a chilling scream was heard as it echoed off the walls towards their direction.

The sound of footsteps were heard when the glimpse of her mother attempting to run up the steps when she was cut down in the back by what looked like a scyther that had a black string tied on the end.

Alisha pulled them both back into the bathroom out of surivval instincts and locked the door before looking around for something to barricade the door with but was out of luck.

"We have to be very quiet there are thugs in the house and we have to escape quietly." Alisha whispered to Julia who was still unaware of the dangers that they were in at the current moment. She just nodded her head when Alisha quietly snuck over to the window and with one loud click she was able to open the door.

"Hey boss this door is locked," the voice outside of the door stated after jiggling the door knob which caused both girls to freeze in their tracks.

"Well then kick the door in, baka," the commanding voice ordered him as Alisha wave Julia to come towards her so that they could make their way out of the window.

She saw Julia shake her head in a no fashion as Alisha saw her use herself as a barricade from the first attempt at the guy for kicking the door down.

"Go and live your life," Julia mouthed the words as she grasped on to herself as well as the door when another kick was heard as Julia let out an "umph" from bracing herself.

"Boss I just heard some kind of noise that sound like a...girl squealing," the man announced as the other man who gave the order to the one who kicked the door stated "Well then give one good kick."

Time seemed to have slowed as a hole was made with one of the lastest kicks, "I can't believe this idiot was right," the man said when Alisha saw his eye was looking dead at her.

"It seems as if we have some more unnoticed guests, blow the door down." the man shouted after removing his eye from the hole in the door.

"Alisha, listen to me," Julia's voice was pleading as she had looked to see them rolling a cannon onto their level floor, "You need to escape and live your life and live for everyone else's who lives was tragically taken from them tonight. Please live with your life as well as mines."

"Steady the cannon," they heard the order as for a brief moment all the training that Alisha went through seemed to have been in such an hyperactive state that her mind could not keep up with her instincts.

"Ready..." Julia had come to terms with how her life was about to end but was willing to scarifice it for Alisha so that at least one of them may live to see another day,

"I am glad that I was able to call you my friend, now go," Julia's last statement had mentally burned a hole into her brain when she heard the sound of the ball releasing from the cannon, a high pitch scream and her falling onto the wooden crates all seemed to have blended in perfect chaos harmony.

She rolled off from her descent as the pain seemed to have traveled from her feet to her whole body shocking her nerves from its numb state as the pain was there.

As Alisha manage to gather herself from the fall she looked up to see a rather wide gaping hole that had broken the frame of the window along with blood splattered onto the nearby wall as an arm hung limply from the window.

_'Those murders will pay for shedding innocent blood...for now I have to find a way out this hell hole of a home.' _she thought as she remembered the advice her best friend gave her before she was blown to smithers in front of her eyes, even some of Julia's blood got on the side of her face before walking out of the semi-dark alleyway.

She was not even ten steps outside of her house when she was approached by a group of thugs who all seemed to have been waiting for anyone who might have had esxaped from their raid on the house and Alisha had walked right into it.

"Oh it seems as if one lives," a pudgy man with a red and white pinstripe head scarf spoke to the the group of thugs.

"Do you think she caught the captain?" a man with circular glasses asked as he placed his right hand on his weapon.

"No way she is to scrawny to take on the captain!" a man with bright red hair stated with two daggers on each side of his hip

"Wait look at that hilt of the katana." another thug pointed out to the group as their eyes seem dead seat on taking her only possession that she had left from her family and friends.

"Hey chick," it was the pudgy man this time that caught Alisha's attention, "What little piggy I don't have time to sit here and take to you."

The group of thugs laughed at her, "It seems as if she has a temper on her...I like that in my women," the bright red hair man said as he walked around Alisha at a comfortable distance for the both of them.

"We would like to challenge you to a duel...if we win we will take you as a slave and your katana as well but if you win well you get to walk freely." the man with the glasses gave the proposal.

Sensing that their was no other means of escape Alisha was going to have to bear her arms and take on one of those thugs who looked as if they at least knew how to use their weapons rather then knowing what today's date was.

The thugs looked among each other before nodding at each other when the man with glasses stood in front of the crowd while the others had took step behind creating enough space for Alisha to distinguish who her real opponent would be.

"It would be a shame to have to mar a beautiful face like yours for some rare collection but if it is something that I want then I will go get it." he said as his hand no longer rested on the hilt of his weapon but his other hand was still at the bridge of his glasses.

"For a man you sure do talk a lot," Alisha snapped at him as she used her right hand to push her katana from its black sheathe and used her opposite hand to remove it with the slightest of ease.

"Well then I won't say this won't be instrested...it seems as if you know what to do with that blade," he told her as he noticed the way she held the katana in her hand.

Alisha had the katana in a diagonal angle from her waist, "Why would I be carrying something I don't know how to use?" she had turned the edges towards her opponent who had drew his scythar from its holder.

The two dash towards each other when Alisha saw the man side step right before clashing with her sword causing her to miss her target but she was able to adjust her forward postion so the blade would not connect with the flesh of her face.

She managed to stop herself before running into the group of thugs, who were probably waiting for her to slip up so they could pounce and strip her of her prized possession.

"I'm surprised you manage to dodge that move of mines but it does not seem that all of you were able to avoid coming into contact with my blade." the man stated before looking at Alisha over his shoulder.

_'What is he talking about?' _Alisha thought before seeing fine strands of hair drifted slowly to the Earth.

"Hey do you know how long it took me to grow my hair!" She shouted as her aderaline seemed to be increasing with each emotion that she felt.

_'She seems to be getting serious,'_ the man thought as he noticed that his opponent was no longer standing in front of him no longer, _'Where did she go and how she move so quickly.'_

"Die!" he saw that she was squatted in front of him before dragging her katana upwards as she manage to leave a long scar across his chest as his blood flew everywhere, just like Julia's, manage to cover her face.

Alisha's breathing was heavy when her aderaline was slowly coming to a slow as their was no other type of danger that her body sense when she looked down at the man, who she was fighting against still breathing from that cut on his chest, she stood in shock, soon realizing what she had just gotten into.

She soon found herself surrounded by more of thugs, that had manage to come out of the house from disposing the murdered bodies only God knows where.

Alisha began to panic as she felt cold sweat slid down her forehead like ice on a hot plate as she knew that this could be the end of her and that she was not strong enough to keep her promise to Julia. "Luffy... Ace... help me..." She woke up breathing hard; she saw that the sun was coming up, so she decided to head to the marketplace to pick up a couple of things.

After she finishes getting ready, she locked the door and headed towards the marketplace which was about a couple of miles away and decided that if she got started then she would make it in time before the blazing sun made its ascend on the desert. When she arrived she shopped around a bit to see if anything caught her eye.

Alisha paused at one of her regular shops that she would attend that sold flowers, perfumes, candles, incese anything that smells good when she over heared someone talking

"I hear Princess Vivy is being escorted by _pirates!_" a little short lady told to a husky lady.

"You know I heard that to that she is now in the Yuba desert," the husky lady said when Alisha had walked away from the stand when the women's topic of conversation had changed.

_"I wonder if it is true or not but I better be careful it may be some well known pirate gang with one hundred men...so I will keep my distance.' _she thought as she had made her way to a well known bird wrangler.

"Can I borrow Roadrunner for a minute, Sammi? I'll bring him back, promise."Alisha asked a short old man who beard showed that he was wise with his age.

"Sure, I own you anyway for bring her back to me and it seems as if he has taken a liking to you," Sammi, the bird wrangler, stated as the bird rubbed its long neck against her.

So being naturally curious, she took of with the fastest bird she could find and head towards the desert.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Where could they be?'_ Alisha asked herself when she momentarily paused at the top of a rather a large sand dune that stood possibly three times her size but she managed to catch a glimpse of some figures moving along the desert floor.

_'That's got to be them, if it's not then i just have to deal with whoever it it.'_ she thought inwardly before she tightened the reins in her hands from excitement before giving a whip like motion and the bird shot forward with its long stalky legs as it was closing the distance between them and her.

When she finally reached the shadowy figures she completely forgot that with a fast running object moves across a movable surface, such as sand for example, then it would leave something trailing behind, the result for her was a rather large dust cloud.

"Vivy, I thought you said that we weren't going to encounter any type of sandstorms on her way to your kingdom." a feminine voice sounded horribly agitated when she noticed that a supposed sandstorm was heading their direction.

"I'm sure. I have traveled these trails for sometime when I was younger." Princess Vivy's voice was almost trying to reassure the feminine voice that she knew was right. That is up until the sand cloud was uplifting before it even reached them.

"Is it me or do we have an angry storm cloud that just stopped in front of us." the woman with short orange hair stated as she was about to reach for her staff.

"It's nice to meet you Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy," Alisha annouced as she saw the dust about to clear when a visible silhouette of a female was apparent and familiar to Ace.

Everyone watched as Ace walked inside of the cloud briefly disappearing from their sight except for his shadow when their eyes saw Ace approach the figure and what happened next surprised them...the two embraced each other.

"Are you feeling alright Ace?" Luffy shouted into the cloud hoping that his eldest sibling would hear him and give some type of response to his question.

"So you forgot about me already, Luffy." The teenager answered in a tone that sounded hurtful but in a teasing manner.

"Who are you?" he asked still confused on why Ace was hugging a stranger inside of the most peculiar looking dust cloud.

"Little brother, you hurt my feelings," she said and the dust cleared completely and they saw Ace hugging a teenage girl who looked around the age of eighteen or nineteen years old.

She had short to medium straight black hair that was tucked underneath a yellow straw hat with a white ribbon that was wrapped around and tied in a butterfly style with the two short strands hanging off. She wore a red halter top with no straps that revealed the young woman's tone stomach, a red pleated skirt with golden tips around the edges and stop around her ankles. A similar color cloak that would cover the body was pushed behind her arms which revealed a sword that was being held in place with a red sash.

_"Big sister?"_ Luffy stated as he had to reassure himself that he was now looking at his older sister, who was currently standing in front of him.

"I'm shocked you don't remember me little brother." She continued to speak when she tilted her head to get a better look at her little brother's image from the last time she saw him.

"What have you been up to stealing, collecting bounties, what?" Ace question cut through the conversation that Alisha was having with her younger brother.

"No, I have been doing nothing but taking it easy, oh by the way, are we still up for the hamburger challenge?" she asked her older brother who only had a smirk on his face while her younger brother answered the question for him.

"Never miss it for anything in the world." Luffy answered her question with some kind of hidden pride within his tone.

"I will win again this year." Ace stated before Luffy interuppted his sentence with his own statement,"Yeah you always said that and lose."

"Ohm, Luffy aren't you going to introduce me to your crew?" Alisha inquired when she saw the confused look on their face as they observed their little tirade between siblings in front of a public crowd.

Luffy and Ace had turned and immediately remember that they did not quite know who they were talking to and that she was their sister.

"Crew this is Alisha, Alisha meet Zoro, Copper, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, and Princess Vivy." Luffy introduce one by one his crew members, as well as pointing to them when he say their respective to his older sister.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys, I hope my two brothers did not cause you too much trouble." She claimed when the orange haired girl, Nami, opened her mouth and responded.

"No, we have our ups and downs, as a team," replied Nami as a sweatdrop appeared behind her head as she scratched the back of her with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"First with the older brother, now with the older sister, are there anymore?" asked a confused Usopp as he did not understand his captain, Luffy, family tree.

Alisha started to giggle at Usopp's statement. "I assure you there are no more." Ace reassured the pointed nosed boy as he held his arms folded across his chest.

"Well sister, are you going to cook one of your best dish for me?" ask Luffy causing a blanked out Sanji to come back down to earth and noticed that they had company and a rather beautiful young lady at that.

"You're a cook?" inquired Sanji as his interest suddenly peak as he wanted to see how she handles herself in the kitchen.

"Well I don't think I am good at it but I do enough for him to scarf it down." she said pointing to Luffy, whose mouth was drooling from his dream of Alisha's cuisine.

"I like to try some of your dishes sometimes." He stated to her after he shifted the lollipop from one side of his mouth so that he could speak.

"Sure," she answered before continuing on, "So what brings you all the way to Alabasta?" she questioned her brothers' prescene as she placed her hand on her hip shifting her weight to the other foot as she still held on to the reins of the bird.

"Luffy's crew is here for Crocodile, I'm here for you know who." Ace replied with a hidden kind of venom in his tone.

"What you are talking about, nii-chan?" she questioned as she did not know who specifically her older brother was talking about when he had answered her previous question.

"That's right, I only told Luffy." He replied a little quieter than his usual normal of speaking, as this seem to put Alisha's alertness of her family on high alert but decided not to speak on it... at least not yet.

"So little sister have you settle down now?" he questioned about her current living arrangements.

"You know what, I stayed in Alabasta for about a good two years but I'm leaving in a couple of weeks." she replied as she pets the bird's head to keep it from getting agitated by not being able to move around.

"That sure was a long time for you to stay in one place, isn't." stated Ace with some type of disbelief that his little sister would stay that long anywhere.

"You got that right." she answered all while hitting Ace on the back of the back and he fell flat on his face.

"Oops, I guess I forget my own strength." she giggled before seeing her older brother roll over with shock written on his face.

"But I have one question why do you three like wearing hats?" Zorro questioned the three siblings as their conversation came to a immediate halt and their eyes turn to see who asked them that question.

There was silence in the group as the others wanted to ask the same question but never would have thought to be rude enough to ask it since they knew about how their leader received his.

_'Leave it to Zorro to be rude,' _were the thoughts of the crew except for Luffy and Ace thought while Alisha had a different thought in her head, _'Who is he to ask us that question_?'


	3. Chapter 3

"Well," Alisha was the one to break the silence as it seem she had the clear cut answer to the green haired man's question.

They each moved to show some kind of hiddened discomfort in the answer that their sister may give but it was ultimately the question that the uncomfortable settled in on the three siblings who all bore straw hats.

"Where to start?" it was more of a question to herself as everyone watch as she brought her index finger to the front of her chin as if she was thinking of way to let them know without revealing too much about her past to them.

"It's easier for you to start from the beginng, would you agree too...Luffy?" Ace sounded as if it was almost as if it was an order but held a sullen tone in it when Luffy nodded his head in agreement.

Zorro silently thought to himself, _'What is worng with those three all I ask was a simple question and they can't even give me a straight answer. I mean they are not the only one that went through hardships before. It's like it is the end of the world? What's the best word for it...Dooms...' _

Alisha's voice broke Zorro's from his thought when she said, "We each receive our hats for different purposes,"

"To put it simply Luffy recieved his because someone instill him in his dream of finding One Piece and to be the King of the Pirates. I don't really know why Ace has one... but for me is because a special person gave it to me in a similar way Luffy received his. If you really want to know the answer to your question than I will tell you all about it, when we get to my house." she claimed.

"And when is that?" Zoro asked as he was personally getting tired of seeing freaking sand for miles and miles with no relief in sight.

"My house is about a day walk, if we start right now we can get there in a day," she said as the bird reins in her hand jerked as it had bent its head as if it was bowing to allow herself to board on its back.

"It's fine by me. I have not have a decent meal in days." said Luffy not realizing that he had insulted Sanji's cooking.

Sanji then kicked him in the chin as hard as he could when he said, "What's that suppose to mean," as Luffy's body was in the air everything but his legs were still firmly on the ground.

'_This is going to be a long walk.'_ thought Alisha as she looked among Luffy's crew and her brothers' before her gaze lingered a little longer on the green haired man that was introduce to her as Zoro.

"Are you guys hungry?" she asked while unlocking the door and pushed it open so that everyone could enter.

"I don't mind you getting to see the place, its clean at least if I can recall." she told them that they were allowed to look around with her permission and that nothing was off limits.

Nami found a place with dozens of maps that were posted on the wall, rolled up along the floor, and some were on the desk with a brown compass and a protracter.

Zoro found what seemed to be a training area.

Chopper was talking to Usopp in the living room. Ace was taking a nap, and Luffy was looking at the sky from her rooftop. Vivy was washing up in the bathroom.

Sanji was trying to help Alisha in the kitchen "No, my visitors should never be put to work. Now out!" she said while pushing Sanji out of the kitchen. "I really don't mind, really," he said while turning around but the door closed in his face instead.

After a couple of hours she was finished. "Guys, Dinner!" she shouted after opening the door for her announcement so she could be heard.

She heard a loud rumbling noise when the door open, footsteps from upstairs, and footsteps from the living room was the source of the loud noise. When they arrive Alisha was placing food around the table in designated areas so that they could reach what items they would want to eat.

"Little sister this looks good," said Luffy while taking in the aroma of the freshly cooked food that sat before him as he took his seat before anyone else could.

"I have to admit this looks better then my dishes." Sanji complimented Alisha's cooking as a blush appeared on her face that went unnoticed by the others so at least she thought.

"Of course it is," said Luffy as if Sanji was not capable of living up to his sister's cooking. "Shut it and lets eat," said Sanji as he decided to at least act like a proper gentleman in front of the ladies even though he wanted to give Luffy another good kick to the face.

Alisha took a seat between Sanji and Nami. "Are you going to tell us how you got your hat?" questioned Zoro, as if he was tired of being patient for the real answer to his question from earlier as he took a seat across from her. Silence

Here is the table order:

Ace: The Top

Usopp: To Ace Left Nami: To Ace Right

Zoro: Next To Usopp Alisha: Next To Nami

Chopper: Next To Zoro Sanji: Next To Alisha

Luffy: Next To Chopper Vivy: Next To Sanji


	4. Chapter 4

It's a long flashback.

"Lets see where to start from." she said to herself as she placed her finger to her chin to show she was thinking as Zoro remember that she did the same action from the time that he asked her in the desert.

"Oh now I remember...okay here we go," Alisha sounded as if she had a ephihany at that very moment.

"There were two major things that change my life. The first thing was a family and a very personal thing so you are going to have to ask Ace for permission to know that knowledge," Alisha paused when she saw everyone looking at him but he continued to eat his food when he nodded a 'no' to the group.

"Okay, well then you all won't know about that but anyway...I was in a town at the time when I realized that I wanted to hone my skills with my sword so I decided that I should find a local area to train. When I entered the dojo it was a rather decent size but something caught my eye. It was a rather young fellow guarding the door as if to guard certain people from entering or was probably waiting for someone to come. So when I entered the man recieve me rather cold and rude and I asked for entrance as a student. I came to learn that I would have to fight a fellow student, and I must add majority of the students were males with only a select few females in the dojo. I was pited against a young man by the name of Yue, who had been there for quite a while." Alisha had twirled some noodles around her fork before putting it in her mouth.

"It was a grueling three hour match as we clashed, it was a rather tiresome match but somehow I managed to outlast longer than he did which was like a second before I collapse from exhaustion. After my initation, I soon began to have a relationship with my teacher, more like a father and daughter relationship, and it was all uphill from there." Alisha's voice sounded as if there was some type of hidden happiness.

"Whoever said that happiness never last, they hit the hammer on the nail with that one," Alisha continued as her tone sounded sullen with grief as she swallowed some water before starting up again.

"It was one day that the dojo was close and so we had nothing to do that day, however on his days off our sensei would run errands to town and we wanted to pay him back so he would allow us to do some of the errands for him time to time. Me, personally, I had the most since I had ranked at the top for all the good he did for me so I had more than anyone to do." Alisha had touched her hat one time.

"So it was starting to get late and I was the last one to finish up and I was returning to the dojo. I went to go tell him that I was heading home when I heard some whispers that soon turned into a plain shouting match between him and about three strangers' voice."

_"Where's the money?" _said a voice that was unfamiliar to Alisha as she pressed her ears closer to the door so she could hear what was being said.

_"I don't know what you are talking about." _My teacher claim as his voice was still calm as if he was teaching his lesson to his pupils_._

_"The monthly pay for protection of the town." _Someone said when Alisha realized it was not the same voice that was heard. This time which means it was two people were in the room with her sensei_._

_"We don't have the money yet, give us another month," _Her teacher pleaded with these voices_._

_"This was the last month for it," _a third voice chimed in as they all sounded were gruff as if to try and scare my master.

_"This will not go unnoticed." _said the first voice in finality, when I felt the door move beneath my ears and with a sudden burst of being caught and suffering the consequences from the men or my master told me to run away.

"I ran to the front of the dojo, what I didn't know was that there was a fourth one waiting right there." She said while now devouring a spoonful of rice that she had picked up from a nearby plate

"What happen next?" Nami inquired after swallowing her chewed food as she was so into the story that she forgot to swallow.

"Those sorry excuse for men took me hostage and the other three raided the dojo looking for anything with monetary value. When they deemed it was unsuccessful they thought that my life was of some value to my sensei so they took me hostage. I woke to find myself tied to a tree, that was nicknamed the Big Oak Tree, as those four had made a fire and sat around it. It looked as if they were enjoying what all that the did to my sensei and his beloved dojo."

"I looked at the sky and saw that it was no longer blue but a mixture of a burnt orange with dark purple mysterious clouds in the sky and that is when I realized that the sun was setting on the sea. A shadow, that soon revealed itself to be my sensei, with something unusal on his head that I realized that it was a straw hat with a ribbon through it. I remembered thinking that he had looked a little werid with it on as it did not seem to fit his style." Alisha had touched the hat again which was lying right next to her.

_"So did you bring the money?" _the first man asked once my sensei made it a couple of feet away from the criminals and about a good yard away from my position.

_"Let the girl go, you monster." _Sensei replied almost sounding like a superhero coming to rescue an innocent civilian from the clutches of evil doers.

_"Who you calling a monster?" _replied the second man angrily, who sat next to the third man.

"My teacher had never even made a motion to touch his weapon when he took a step forward and was in front of me now and the ropes were falling down by my sides. I fell to my knees as I looked up I saw what would be the last of my teacher's life. I saw the third man, the one who was offended by his previous comment had pulled out a revolver from his belt line and pointed it directly at his back."

"It seemed that time had slowed down as I could hear the click of the chamber turning to a new hole that held a bullet in it, the pop of the gun as the man pulled the trigger, the smoke from the revolver, the bullet that twisted and turned until it landed in my teacher's back as his face, the one that gives me nightmares to this day countured in a way as if he knew this would be the last thing that he would do." She said as she placed the piece of shrimp that she was eating back on the plate.

"Did he live?" Chopper inquired as he wonder what became of her teacher.

"I'm getting to that part...he had fell onto the ground as the clothes he wore was soon soaked with his very own blood. I had ran over to see if he was still breathing or something. When I turned him over and could see the pain but something of a peaceful look on his face I could tell that he might not recover. He tried to speak something as I had to strain my hearing to hear what he was saying to me. All I remember next was that he had placed this hat on my head."

_"Listen to me Alisha, do not let what transpired over here weigh on your heart as you already have in your heart. Don't forget the lessons that I taught you and whenever you need help look for me in the sky." _He spoke his wisdom and advice with his last breath.

"That's my story behind my hat," she replied while touching the hat for the third time during her story as well as the now empty plate in front of her.

"Well if you need me, I will be on top of the roof." She said while putting on her hat and leaving them at the table as everyone was still trying to process Alisha's story.

Everybody was in shock except Ace and Luffy, "To see numerous deaths at that age," was the only thing said by Nami as she was trying to come to grasp with Alisha's story.

"Our sister does not consider herself to be strong, but to her she is still weak because she could not find the strength to save her family nor her extended family. The bad thing about it was that she had the power but could never put it to use." stated Ace as he had finished his fifth plate before deeming himself full.

"That's why on her birthday and the day after we celebrate the people lives that sacrifice themselves to save my older sister." said Luffy after dumping a plate of rice in his mouth.

Sanji, Chopper, and Nami were crying. "Guys, my sister does not want you to cry over her past, even though it is still hard for her to move on." said Luffy.

"Let's leave it at that nobody tells anyone, the best we can do right now is help clean up." Ace suggested while getting up and picking up the plates.

"You are right, Ace, instead of sulking let us help out a bit." said Zoro as he was tired from all the emotion that was running high at the table and was personally fed up with them himself.

Everybody was shocked that Zoro would be saying those kinds of things after all he was the stoic or rather heartless of the crew.

_'Is Zoro developing a spot for my little sister? I might have to keep a eye out on him.'_ Thinking Ace as his protective side began to emerge after hearing Zoro's comment.

_'This is unlike Zoro to be saying this, I hope he does not have a thing for big sis,' _thought Luffy as his curiosity was getting the best of him after hearing Zoro's comment as well.

They cleaned up their mess, just then a knock on the door came as they looked at each other to see who should answer the door.


	5. Chapter 5

After they were finish eating their dinner, they felt pretty tired so they told Luffy to fetch his older sister to solve one of their dilemma because after all it is her home.

"Onee-chan!" Luffy shouted as he rounded the back of her home all while looking up to see if he could see her feet or at least her shoes. Alisha leaned over the edge of the roof when she heard her little brother call out for her her.

"What is it nii-chan? She asks when she saw that he still wore his trademark smile on his face when she saw Luffy stretch up to where she was currently lying down on the roof.

"We need a place to sleep and we don't know where we could possibly sleep at?" he asked her as he presented her their situation that Ace, him and his crew were in.

"Looks like I will have to show you then." she said when she rose to her feet before jumping off the roof and landed with a soft thud on the ground.

"How did you do that onee-chan?" he asks confused as he did not remember that his sister could do that let alone jump off a roof.

"Just hurry up," she says while heading to the front of the door since it was closes to where they were when Luffy found himself stretching back down to the ground and made use of his extended limbs and caught up to his older sister.

"Well how many are there?" she asks to Luffy as she really did not know how many people were in his crew and so that she could adjust her living space so they could all sleep comfortably.

"There are eight including Ace." Luffy answered her question after counting on his fingers the name of his crew members and their brother Ace.

"Well then Nami and Vivy, I guess you can sleep in my room, its upstairs and it's the second door to the left." She gave directions to Nami and Vivy on where they would be sleep for the night.

"Alright then." they said in unison before heading up the stairs so that they could get ready for bed.

"Chopper and Usopp can share a guest bedroom; it's on this floor, the first door next to the kitchen. The two had bolted for the room only to see who would get the bed or be the suffer by sleeping on the floor.

"Luffy and Sanji, you two can have the other guest bedroom, its upstairs, and a door down from where Nami and Vivy are sleeping. Well let's see, I only have one bedroom left, so nii-chan, you want that one for yourself?" she asked her older brother.

"It doesn't matter to me," he says while shrugging his shoulders up and down.

"It's on this level, its right next to where Usopp and Chopper will be sleeping at." She says to him and he turns and headed for the room.

"I guess we have the living room, I'll be right back." She says to Zolo while heading for the closet.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I'm going to get some blankets and pillows; it'll only take a minute." Alisha answered his question before heading into the closet that held the spare blankets and the pillows.

She returns with two blankets in one arm and two pillows tucked underneath the other arm.

"Do you want to sleep on the sofa or the floor?" she asks still standing while looking at Zoro the same time.

"I guess I'll take the floor." he answered as he thought that would be the obvious answer since he was the male and she was the female.

"Do you want a mat to go on the floor?" she asked him as she personally don't like when people have to sleep on the hard floor.

"Yes" he replied in a rather dull tone.

"Well hold onto these then." she orders while placing the pillows and blankets in his arms and headed right back to the closet and pulled out the mat and placed it on the floor.

"Is that better?" she asks Zoro, who was now lying with his back on the soft mat she gave to him.

"Yes." he said while lying on the mat enjoying the soft comfort instead of the hard solid wood floor.

Meanwhile in Luffy and Sanji room...

"That's not fair!" Sanji proclaimed out of the blue, which caught Luffy off-guard at the blonde's sudden outburst.

"What's not fair?" asked a confused Luffy.

"Zoro gets to share a room with Alisha." He replied with a dissatisfied look on his face.

"Do you like my onee-chan?" Luffy ask him while taking his hat off and put it on the lamp stand.

"Uh..." Sanji answered after being shocked at the question, "It's a yes or no question, and if you like her I won't be mad." He told him. "

"Yes, I do like your sister, Luffy," he said while lying in the bed seeing as he was becoming sleepy.

_'Oh...that is some news...' _he thought to himself after hearing Sanji answer his question honesty.

Meanwhile downstairs with Alisha and Zoro...

"So what is your sword style?" Alisha inquired. Since she was trying to strike a conversation, because she did not like the sound of silence.

"It's called santoryu, where I use three swords, what is your sword style?" he asks only being polite and not to hurt her feelings she gave him food and shelter for the night.

"My step-father never really did tell me what style he taught me so I don't know what it is I do." she answered with sincerity in her tone.

"How you don't know your style!" he said to her not realizing that he was a little too loud with his response.

"My bad. If I don't know then I don't know!" she shouted back not liking the tone he used towards her.

"That's crazy for even a sword master to not know their style!" he exclaimed after hearing her reason why she did not know.

"Well then it is not my fault Mister santoryu," she said while punching him in the face out of her irritation for him.

The then started to get into a fist fight when a white puffy cloud appears around them. Everybody heard the racket and wanted to find out what was the source of the noise.

When they arrived to the area where the noise was coming from they all saw Zoro and Alisha covered in a puffy white cloud making it hard for them to see what was going on.

"It's not my fault, that I don't know my style. What's wrong with that?" they heard her say.

"That is not true, that's like fighting without a cause," he replied.

Sanji was about to stop the fight but Ace stopped him by extending one of his arms out "You would just get beaten up in the process." he warned Sanji.

"I don't care," he replied while moving from in front of his arm and away from Ace and was heading towards the white cloud of Alisha and Zoro.

Sanji enter the fight, "Hey Zoro, you don't hit a woman." Sanji said towards Zoro.

"I don't need your help." Alisha replied after hearing Sanji's statement towards Zoro.

Just then the dust disappeared and Alisha stepped out of it unscathed. When the group noticed that she had Sanji in one arm and Zoro in the other and was holding them by the shirts dragging them in the process.

Then she brought both of their heads together when she felt some movement behind her. They were knocked out cold before she dropped them on the floor while dusting her hands off afterwards.

"Nii-chan, I thought I told you not to let people into my fight." She said to Ace before walking off somewhere while Ace only thought when a sweat drop appeared behind his head. _'I tried to tell him but lover boy would not take my warning.'_


	6. Chapter 6

"Your a cute blue nose reindeer, check to see if they are okay." She told Chopper when she came back into the living room after she had cooled down.

"I'll need them in one of the guest bedroom, so I can check their head injuries," he told her when she nodded her head in an up and down manner showing she understood.

Alisha grabbed both of them by their collars with one in one hand and the other in the other hand all while dragging them to the bedroom on the floor they were already on.

0000

"Can you place them on the bed." he istructed Alisha once she dragged them into the guest bedroom.

She threw them on the bed one at a time. "Now I will have to check out their heads and their pulses and you are free to do what ever you want with them." Chopper said when he noticed a evil twinkle in her eyes.

After Chopper finished wrapping up his check-ups on them, he saw Alisha leave the room and came back in with two buckets in her hands.

Chopper noticed that one was steaming hot and the other one was icy cold. She moved over to the side where Sanji was at and pours the cold water on his face. He immediately popped up after the impact of the water hit his face. "What was that for?" he asked her.

"You should have never entered in my fight. I had it covered besides I am a big girl and I can take good care of myself." She answered his question before grabbing the hot one and move over to Zoro's side and poured the hot one onto his face.

"It burns!" he shouted when he felt the hot water on his face. When the burning ceased he shouted "Who did this?" he exclaimed.

He saw Alisha with the bucket over him. "Wait till I get my hands on you." Alisha then dropped the bucket and it landed directly on Zoro head. This only fired him up even more.

Alisha ran pass the kitchen and pass everybody in the living room in the process.

"Why is Alisha running?" ask Usopp and just after he asked that, he sees Zoro running madly after Alisha and shouting, "Why did you pour that hot water on me?" he ask but Alisha didn't hear him and ran up the steps.

Zoro had a hard time getting up the steps, while Alisha was skipping them easily two by two. "Come on slow poke, your it." She said as she turned a corner but it was a dead end and Zoro was coming at her.

"Now what was that you were saying?" he asks when he saw her trapped at a dead end. Alisha noticed that a window that was next to and saw that it was wide open.

When he came closer, she reacted by diving out the window. "What the?" he said to himself after seeing what Alisha just did. Then he looked out the window and saw that Alisha was already on the ground.

"I told you were slow, never underestimate your opponent, isn't that the rule of swordsmanship." she said and bolted into the city.

So Zoro not ready to give up on the little chase, he jumped out the window as well. Alisha decided to head towards a local tavern, so when she walked in, she was greeted by a real good friend of hers.

0000

"What brings you here, Alisha?" the lady behind the bar asked her after seeing Alisha enter through the tavern's door.

"Just taking a pit stop from my little game of tag." She answered while taking a seat on a round stood at the wooden bar.

"So what is it today?" the lady asked her once she got settled in her seat.

"Well give me a cup of..." Alisha says before the bartender interrupted her "The special?" she asks.

"Yes, you know me to well, Shannon." Alisha replied with a small smile on her face.

After finishing her drink she ordered four more and now she was drunk.

"Alisha, I think you should head home. It is not like you to drink more then two, are you going to be okay?" Shannon asks a now drunken Alisha.

"I'll be okay." she answered. She turned her chair place her foot on the floor and tried to walk almost tripping over her own two feet.

When she made it outside without falling on her face there was a gang outside who appeared to be ruthless thugs who showed no mercy for their prey.

"Hey boys, look at what we have here." he announced to his gang, while pointing to Alisha, who stumbled once again when she made her way outside.

When she came a little closer towards them, she could only make out about two people shadows but was wrong in her count.

They encircled around her. She tried to reach for her katana on her side but it was not there, "You know what we do to pretty little girls like you?" one of the thugs asked her.

"I am not a little girl however I do thank you for the pretty compliment thought, but I have to go now." Alisha says trying to go through the circle of thugs.

"You are not going to get away that easily." another one says when they blocked her way of leaving.

'_Why did I not bring my katana with me? Oh that's right I was playing a game of tag with Zoro, by the way where he is_?' Alisha thought of the green haired male that probably gave up on the game and left her there.

"Let's make this interesting, if you beat me in a fight you can do whatever you want with me, if I win then you have to leave me alone." He made a proposal towards Alisha.

0000

Who would win the bet?  
Whould Zoro be able to catch her?


	7. Chapter 7

'_Where could she have gone? Luffy is going to kill me if I don't find his sister.'_ Zoro thought to himself when he turned a corner.

"I like that offer and I hope you know, we don't play by the rules." a third thug told her when he neared her with his choice of a weapon...a bat.

He swung at her body but she ducked and the bat hit nothing but air. "Is that all you sissies have?" Alisha asks after dodging the man attack while still wobbling.

Then two men came from the opposite direction with the attempt on punching her but she stumbled backwards and their heads collided with one another.

"See you can't even fight a woman who is drunk, ain't that a pity." she said but she did not notice that someone was coming behind her with a katana until she moved out the way just in time when she felt something warm running down her arm.

She glanced down and there was a gash and it was a deep one too. '_I didn't move out the way enough. If I move too much I would be losing a lot of blood, the same way as running away and I don't have any weapon on me. I hate this situation. Alright I have to think clearly, wait what is this green blur, that I see._' thought Alisha as the green blur was not there before.

Zoro had finally caught up to where she was, "What do you thugs think you are doing?" he asked the group once he appeared in her front of her and the thugs.

"Its Roronoa, Zoro, let's run away!" shouted one of the thugs. They all ran away following their leader.

"I didn't have time to try out my new move on them." Zoro said in a dejected tone before he heard a loud thud.

He turned around and saw Alisha lying unconscious on the ground with blood flowing from her arm signaling to him that she had acquired an injury.

'_Oh man, Luffy and Ace are going to definitely kill me. Well I might as well take her back to the house then.' _he thought to himself before he went over towards where she was laying and picked her up bridal style and carried her all the way back to her house.

0000

There was a knock on the door as it caught everyone's attention. "Luffy answer the door!" shouted Usopp since it was his sister's home.

Luffy made his way over and opened the door to see Zoro with his shirt and blood spots that came from Alisha's body.

"What happened to onee-chan?" Luffy inquired on what happened to his sister when Zoro pass him and placed Alisha on the couch.

"Chopper, we need your help to clean this wound," says Nami after seeing Zoro's shirt stained with blood.

Chopper quickly made his way over with a handful of cotton balls, a bottle of peroxide, and a roll of white bandage wrap.

"Is she still alive?" Usopp inquired before Chopper could get started on his examination of her.

"Yes she will but if the wound grows bigger, she can lose a lot of blood." He answered while pouring a little peroxide on some of the cotton balls and gently dabbed around the wound.

When Chopper saw that she didn't finch or anything he thought to himself. '_She must be unconscious. She cannot be dead because she is not a deathly pale color._'

Once he finished up with cleaning the blood off, he then wrapped it, not to tightly with the white bandage.

"So what happened?" Vivy interrogated Zoro on how Alisha received the wound.

Just then everybody head sharply turned and look in the direction of Zoro. "Why are you all sending me death stares? I didn't do anything to her." Zoro stated.

Everybody face turned to you know who for what happened with a 'you just don't want to tell us' look. "I'm telling you the truth by the time I caught up she had that deep wound from the thugs that was already there, and when I showed up they ran off and then she fell unconscious." He replied.

'_And I thought I made up stories._' Usopp thought to himself in disbelief at .

"I'm not making this up at all." Zoro said a little angered. "I believe you Zoro, I just glad you were there to help my onii-chan," said Ace who was sitting on an armed-chair.

Just then Chopper came over and announced. "Alisha is fine but she is still unconscious, anybody have an idea how to wake her up?"

"Lets get some cold water on her face," Sanji suggested to the group. "Or some boiling hot water," exclaimed Zoro.

"No let's wake her up by gently shaking her." replied Vivy after Sanji and Zoro's idea were shoot down.

"I like that idea better," Nami stated. She went over to the couch and gently shook her, after a couple of tries she came to.

'_Ow my head hurts, it looks like I drunk too much again. Oh snap what am I am going to tell nii-chan?_' she thought to herself.

"Ow my head, it feels like the world fell on it," she said as she came to.

'_More like_ _you fell on the world,_' thought Zoro with his eyes close. He opens them and he saw Alisha now sitting next to him.

"Thanks for saving me also I am sorry for punching you in the face, then knocking you out cold, then pouring hot water on your face and for making you chase me over the city." she offered her apology.

"Its okay." he said still taking in the oddness of the apology she gave to him.

Then she yawn "Everybody, lets get some sleep, we just had a long night and I'm bushed." Says Nami.

Everybody nodded there head in agreement, and everybody trudged off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

'_I had a good night dream. Let me at least wake up and at least make some breakfast._' Alisha thought to herself while waking up to yet another day of living.

She put her feet on the wooden floor while almost kicking Zoro dead in the middle of his face. '_I forgot he was right there._' She thought while carefully stepping over him as he continued to sleep soundly.

She made it successfully out of the living room and into the kitchen. '_I wonder what I should make today? Oh I know what i can do._' she thought to herself while she was pulling out a bowl and utensils.

Ace was the first one to wake up. '_This sure is a comfortable bed that Alisha has. I had a good night sleep, I have not had one in ages._' he thought as he woke up and put on the same clothes from yesterday.

He smelt a delicious aroma in the air once he emerged from the guest bedroom. '_It must be Alisha. She loves to cook, let me try to help her out this morning._' he thought to himself as he left the room he was currently in and was heading towards the kitchen.

Alisha hears a knock and she says "Come in." Ace took that as a cue to come in, "Good-morning Alisha, how are you today?" he ask in a whispered tone not to wake people up.

"I'm fine, how are you." she replied to his greeting while stirring a mix in a bowl using a whisk.

"I'm great. Do you need any help?" he asks after seeing all the dishes that she was about to use to cook them breakfast this morning.

"I usually wouldn't allow my guests to help out in the house duties, but sure why not since I am making a big meal today." She answered his question giving him assurance that he was allowed to help out.

"So just tell me what to do. I am all ears." Ace stated in a teasing manner while he washed his hands in her sink. They both went to work with Alisha telling Ace what to do step by step.

Nami was the next to wake as well was Vivy since they were sharing the same room after all.

"Did you sleep good Vivy?" ask Nami when she saw her light blue haired companion awoke and sound.

"Yes I did, Nami. I have not had a decent bed to sleep in ever since we were in the desert." she answered Nami's question while stretching her body.

"Ah yes it was a decent place to sleep," she replied while leaving the room.

When Nami had opened the door, they both smelled a sweet aroma in the air. "It looks like Alisha going to make us a meal today; I wonder what we will have this morning?" asked the bluenette to her orange haired friend.

Chopper and Usopp woke up after them. "My back feels good," said Usopp while stretching out on the bed.

"I smell something good." Said Chopper while sniffing the air with his nose, "What does it smell like Chopper?" asks Usopp.

Chopper wisps the air before he looked at Usopp and gave his answer "Food,"

"It must be Alisha who is cooking." Usopp told Chopper who continued to sniff the air with his nose.

"Well then let us go get some, then," Chopper says while hopping down off the foot of the bed.

The next to wake up was Luffy and Sanji.

"Yo, sleepyhead wake up," he says while kicking Luffy in the stomach with his leg causing Luffy to stretch out towards the ceiling.

"Ouch that hurts Sanji," he says while holding his stomach to ease the pain of the kick to his stomach.

"Well then you should have woke up at first, so I would not have to kick you in your stomach." Sanji offered the explanation as to why he kicked Luffy in the stomach

Sanji open the door to allow some air to enter into the small room when he smell a wonderful aroma into the room.

"What is that that smells so good?" Luffy ask after inhaling the scent from the air.

"It smells like a cooking goddess working on another piece of art, you see, you let the aroma take you to where it is coming from." Sanji replied while floating away with the scent. Luffy followed suit except he didn't float he walked.

When they reach the kitchen they exchange good mornings with each other and headed for the kitchen.

They saw Alisha placing different sorts of breakfast food items around the table, when she say the crew she said to them a good morning and they took their seats.

'_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and I myself makes eight, isn't there one more,_' she thought to herself while taking her seat at the head of the table.

"Alisha you made all this food by yourself?" Sanji asked Alisha while putting some eggs onto his plate before passing it to Chopper.

"As much as I would like to take all of the credit Ace helped me cook some of it." She answers while putting pancakes on her plate and passed the plate to Nami.

"Hey Alisha?" Luffy asked catching his sister's attention from down the opposite side of the dining table.

"Yes nii-chan," she answered showing that she was paying attention.

"Where is Zoro?" he asks after scanning the table and did not see his first mate green mop of a hair.

'_That's who was missing._' She thought to herself before answering Luffy question "That means he is still asleep in the living room. I'll go wake him up," she says while leaving the dining table and making her way to the living room.

"Hey Zoro wake up," she says while hitting him with a pillow on his face.

"What is it?" he asked agitated after being so rudely awaken from his slumber.

"You are missing breakfast, the most important meal of the day." She answered him still hitting him with the pillow out of her personal evil amusement.

"Quit hitting me with that pillow!" he exclaimed after growing weary of being hit in the face by the item.

"Or what you go all santoryu on me," she said teasingly when she paused to take a break.

"You are pushing it," he says while getting up to his feet.

"Then wake up and get some breakfast." She says hitting with the pillow harder then the other times causing him to hit his head on the couch.

_'It seems as if I knocked him out again. I really need to keep that under control.' _She thought to herself when she saw Zoro not moving after she ceased the pillow attack on him.

_'Either way he is not going to miss breakfast and make my little brother upset.' _She thought while dragging him in to the kitchen and placed him in en empty chair.


	9. Chapter 9

"Now that everyone is hear eat up, nii-chan and I worked hard on this so eat all you want

"Now that everyone is here eat up, nii-chan and I worked hard on this so eat all you want." Alisha told them before sitting down.

"I was enjoying my nap until you wake me up," Zoro huffed,

"You say something Zoro," Alisha said after finishing up a pancake.

"Why you," Zoro exclaimed.

"Onee-chan, when are you leaving Alabasta?" Luffy asked while stuffing down his food.

"I was planning to move out next month but I moved the date to today," She told him.

"So that means," Ace started but Alisha finished the sentence for him.

"That means you strong guys are going to be moving my stuff to the auction block in the middle of town." Alisha responded with a smile.

"What makes you think we are your slaves," Zoro said while furiously stuffing his food down his throat.

"Well if you do move some of my stuff with out breaking it, and if the sell goes according to my plan, then I will probably have 900,000 berries even higher, and I will cut each labor from the total by the number of furniture they move. So if you move 10 piece of furniture then you will get 10 of the total," explained Alisha.

"If you move the bed that is half of one for each of you but if you move it by yourself, it's two," Alisha finished.

"Basically, if they have helped for a furniture then they get half of that 1 and if they move it by themselves they will have 2," Nami summed up.

"Yes, but there are some exceptions, the only time you get four is if you move a bed along with the dresser," Alisha replied.

"So if I carry a bed then a dresser, I get 4, right," Usopp said hopefully.

Alisha responded with a laugh, "Remember I said exceptions, they only time you will get 4 is if you lift a dresser and a bed at the same time, plus there is a time limit as well,"

"Are you serious, is this a game for money?" Sanji asked.

"Wow my dead grandma could have figured that out, well back to business, the girls will take the score and I will walk with you the first time with no furniture so neither one of you will get lost. So who wants to win them some money," Alisha asked while looking around.

One hand shot up and it was Ace, then there was no other hand, "One more thing, if there is only one participate then you will automatically receive half and you will watch the others carry the furniture," Alisha mentioned.

The other men's hand shot up, "The time limit is three hours, so if you ready follow me and I will show you the way," Alisha replied before getting up and taking her hat of the coat hanger and leaving the house.

"So Vivy, would you like to make a bet on who would win?" asked Nami after the men left the house.

Vivy merely nodded before Nami begin making the table for the game. "I bet you that Sanji will win," Nami told her.

"I'll bet on Luffy," Vivy said.

--

"All right maggots, the time will begin in 3…2…1…Go!" shouted Alisha as she started the race. The guys were off, 'I think that all the strong people will go for the heavy stuff, so I can carry all the small object first,' thought Chopper in reindeer form.

The first person to reach the house was Luffy, and then Ace, Zoro, Chopper, Sanji and Usopp lasted.

Luffy took four of Alisha vase and the coffee table; Nami marked his 4 points down.

Ace grabbed a dresser and a bed, Vivy marked down a 4 for Ace.

Zoro grabbed a dresser and a bed plus the dining table; Nami marked him down for 5 points.

Chopper grabbed the rest of the small object, which were 3 lamps; Nami marked him down for 3 points.

Usopp carried two other tables and the last vase; Vivy marked him down for 3 points.

--

Alisha sees Ace first, closely behind him was Luffy, Ace manage to put the stuff down gently and he was off again blowing right past Luffy and a steadfast Zoro and Chopper.

Luffy almost dropped a vase before reaching Alisha luckily he caught it with is fruit power.

"You would have been dead Luffy!" he heard her shout when he came near.

"I should have thought of this when I needed to move our stuff," Nami said.

'What they don't know is that I'm using them for my own purpose,' Alisha thought evilly as she saw Usopp drop something off.

--

"Last piece you guys," Vivy told them as the guys started to search throughout the house for the item to get it first.

'Not the bed,' thought Usopp.

'A vase?' Chopper asked himself.

'A chair,' Sanji racked his brain.

'The house,' a clueless Luffy searched.

'The table!' thought Ace and Zolo as they snuck away from the group into the kitchen.

They both felt something tugging at the end of the table. "It seems we think alike, but I'm going to win," Ace told Zolo.

"Yeah but I going to win the challenge," Zolo tugged on one end.

"Let's check the kitchen!" they heard Luffy shout.

"Look here lets go out the back way and we will get there together," Ace made a quick deal.

Zolo wondered until the sound of feet were getting closer and closer, "Alright," as Ace showed him the back way.

"I know it was the kitchen but it seems as if onii-chan," Luffy said as he saw the dining table was gone.

--

"I see Zolo and Ace carrying a table so they get half a point," Nami asked Vivy.

"According to the points they just tied each other with that half point," Vivy told Alisha.

"Now we got to wait for the goofballs to comeback from the house." Alisha said to Ace and Zolo as she sat down on the stand.

"Onee-chan everything's gone from the house and on the stage," Luffy exclaimed.

"I was selling it as I go, dummy," as she flicked him in the forehead.

"So how much did everything sell for?" asked a curious Zolo.

"Vivy have the paper, Vivy come over here with the paper," as she called the bluenette over.

"The winner is..."

--

Did I spoil the fun? Yeah it's a cliffy!!


End file.
